Necessary Sacrifices
by emokidnelson
Summary: It really wasn't a bad solution. In fact, it was far better than Sasuke ever would have dared hope for. Getting promised to Hyuuga Hinata was just about as close to best scenario as it could get. [Modern AU]


It really wasn't a bad solution.

In fact, it was far better than Sasuke ever would have dared hope for.

He had known for years that this was one of the conditions of the privileged life he had been born into. It wasn't something he had always been so resigned to it but with age came perspective and understanding; clans and dynasties didn't last hundreds of years without alliances and such alliances needed to be maintained and reaffirmed every so often, every other generation or so.

His friends were shocked and had found the concept archaic. Of course, none of them were members of clans that directly descended from old noble samurai and ninja dynasties. They were all new money with no clan ties and therefore only enjoyed the benefits of wealth and none of the familial responsibilities. Unlike him, they never had to resign themselves to the knowledge that all their decisions ultimately had to be approved by the Clan and that the Clan eventually would arrange for a suitable spouse for all its important members.

Sasuke just so happened to be the second son of the Clan Head and though Itachi was brilliant in all ways, he had early on made clear that he would simply not be marrying or produce Uchiha heirs.

Sasuke often thought that his older brother was very lucky that he was so well loved by their parents and possessed such genius that even the most conservative members of the Clan reluctantly accepted his homosexuality. Ever since Itachi had calmly informed their parents of his sexuality one night, during dinner when he was seventeen and Sasuke was twelve, Sasuke had been de facto heir and as such, burdened with the responsibility of furthering the line.

The lack of freedom had angered him for some time but then, he had to admit that, if it were up to him, he would never choose a wife, so really it saved him a lot trouble. Instead, he had to resign him to his parents and the Clan picking some idiotic rich fangirl for him, whom he would then have to endure for the rest of his life.

Really, getting promised to Hyuuga Hinata was just about as close to best scenario as it could get and Sasuke felt extremely lucky.

The Hyuuga were an even older clan with a strong tie to the royal family and had been present in shaping the country in the last many centuries.

They were even more stuffy than the Uchiha but like the Uchiha, they had managed to adapt to the modern world and had successfully created a financial and commercial powerhouse, cementing themselves securely into the business and political world for years to come. Their heiress, Hinata, was about as close to princess as it got and since she had been born, lesser families had looked for the opportunity to make marriage alliances with the Hyuuga through their sons. The Hyuuga had kept their cards close for many, many years, however, never giving any inclination that they were actively looking for potential partners to their heiress. Until now when, suddenly, they strike a deal with the Uchiha to marry her to their second son.

It made sense; not only were the Uchiha of acceptable pedigree, from a business point of view, this alliance would strongly benefit both parties and ensure both dynasties for many, many years to come.

Sasuke had known Hinata all of his life, never well but their families came in the same circles, so they had always been acquainted and he knew that she had, like him, never expected to be able to choose her own spouse, no matter how modernised their families otherwise became.

While that was already a strong point in her favour, what really made Hyuuga Hinata the perfect match for Sasuke was that she didn't care about him at all.

She was one of the very few women he knew that didn't lose all sensibility around him, didn't throw herself at him or his brother, or even really seemed to acknowledge their attractiveness.

Hinata wasn't a fangirl, she didn't care about his money, was reserved and sensible – in short; the perfect choice when there was no choice.

The ceremonious yuinou, where the clans met to sign the marriage contract was more for appearances sake since all the details had already been agreed upon and the marriage was already arranged, but old clans loved tradition and in this day and age, both Hinata and Sasuke needed to sign the contract as they were not legally property of their clans.

The Hyuuga looked cold and stoic as usual, their eerie eyes icy in clear contrast to the fierier chaos that the Uchiha exuded.

Hinata herself is amiable but reserved as Sasuke had always known her to be and if she was unhappy with the match, she gave no indication of it. Sasuke wouldn't have expected her to and really, he nor anyone else in the room would have if she was.

The signing goes along without a hitch, the gifts are given, photos are taken to document the occasion and the official business is followed up by a celebratory toast that feels more business than celebration. After the quick glass of fine champagne, more pictures and the required amount of polite conversation, every ostentatious act has been followed through and all parties feel satisfied and find it acceptable to hurry along back to their offices or more important functions.

Sasuke and Hinata share nothing but a polite greeting, a handshake, and brief parting words and Sasuke leaves satisfied, knowing that the entire ordeal went along exactly how they both wish with no need for any painful small talk to suffer though.

The date was already set, invitations ready to be sent out and all planning and preparations were taken care of by the clans. Sasuke just needs to hand in a list of people he wishes to invite, show up for his fittings and decide which of his possessions he wishes to bring along to the new apartment that has been purchased for the young couple.

He has little to no interaction with Hinata in those months; there are a few meetings about a business venture that they both partake in and a gala party that they were both attending.

Hinata had looked elegant in a long violet gown and she had dutifully clung to his arm throughout the evening, so to be sure that all appearances were upheld and no rivals would question the union. They had exchanged little more than pleasantries but Sasuke had found her company comfortable enough. Hinata seemed to also be fine with keeping the relation strictly business and at the same time, he knew that she would not be running around with other men or women on the sly.

He assumed she knew the same of him. They did move in the same circles in their private social lives, after all, and it would be no secret to Hinata that Sasuke could have just about any of the young and beautiful socialites and heiresses, if he so desired, yet had never engaged any of them.

The media had lapped it up and their impending marriage had quickly become the trending topic in both gossip columns and business articles.

Magazine's would frame the affair as a deeply romantic, almost-star-crossed-lovers scenario, basing the assumed secret relationship years in the making on both of them being notoriously reclusive by nature and as neither had ever been pictured with any significant other, it wasn't absurd to assume. Other's painted Hinata as a sly vixen who had seduced all of Konoha's most eligible bachelor, using underhand methods, effectively stealing him away by using her family's sway. Some suggested that the entire wedding and business union was a giant publicity stunt.

Many had, rightly, guessed that the marriage was pure business and with passion but that didn't make them less curious to see where it would go and if they could catch the young couple red-handed in participating in a sham-marriage.

Pride dictated that they couldn't make it too obvious that the marriage was one hundred percent business transaction and as such, Sasuke and Hinata were expected to make sure that they were pictured together at any big event after the announcement.

It was lucky that were both very private people who had never been known to stand for gossipy interviews or get caught by paparazzi photos in their daily lives much meaning that they didn't have to go out of their way to be seen together.

It just so happened that there were few grand celebrations or occasions that warranted the posturing; the imperial family's new year celebration and at their shared friend, Haruno Sakura's birthday.

The new year celebration was covered on national television, but focus was more on the actual proceedings and the royal family than them. Still, they dutifully posed for pictures and moved side by side throughout the celebration.

Hinata wore a pearly kimono with black and red accents and a simple flower decoration in her hair, smiling demurely as she took her place beside Sasuke who wore a more solemn navy. Their picture was in news everywhere and they were hailed as the perfect example of honourable youths.

They hadn't really spoken much during the party, despite staying close to one another, but it had been pleasant and Sasuke had enjoyed the benefits of no longer being a bachelor. It didn't stop people from coming to talk and inquire but Sasuke quickly found out that Hinata was as averse to these conversations as he was, though much more adept at escaping them politely and gracefully.

Sakura's birthday had been a little awkward, it was no secret that Sakura had long held an ill—advised expectation that Sasuke would someday realise that he was madly in love with her as well. Sasuke wasn't really sure how she had taken the news, Naruto had only told him that it had been bad and Hinata hadn't seemed comfortable around the socialite, whenever the friend group met up.

Haruno Sakura was born to be a socialite but she had also gone and made a name for herself on her own merits as a rising star in both modelling and acting. Her birthday party was decadent and over-the-top, everyone who was anyone was invited and it was well-covered by all the gossip magazines, networks and news outlets.

A photo wall had been installed and paparazzi were standing ready to snap pictures of all the famous guests. A few of Sasuke's cousins and Hinata's cousin and sister were all guests at the party but Sasuke was still acting as Hinata's escort for the evening, as was expected of an engaged couple.

Sakura had wanted of Hollywood glamour, so all the men were outfitted in tailored suits and the women wore spectacular gowns. Sasuke was in well-cut black suit and white shirt with no tie or butterfly, looking sharp and deadly and earning his title as heartthrob. At the beginning of the evening, however, Sasuke had realised immediately that he would be completely outshone by the beauty on his arm. Not that he minded, really.

Hinata looked spectacular in a long, slim-fitting, off-the-shoulder dress with long sleeves that was such a dark navy that it almost seemed black. Her long, midnight blue hair was slicked back aside for her signature bangs and she wore no jewellery save for the sparkling diamond-studded engagement ring that glittered on her finger, complementing her silvery eyes.

At some point during the evening, they were convinced to pose for the cameras and Sasuke found that he couldn't help the slight, satisfied smirk as he posed with his hand on Hinata's trim waist, her body snug against his. He could only imagine what a striking figure they cut as a couple.

The pictures trending online the next day showed a well-matched couple, each with intense eyes and cool expressions; Sasuke's smirk glinting dangerously and Hinata gazing with a cool smoulder at the viewer. She looked startlingly different from the blushing, timid woman that had come out after a few drinks, as they partied with their friends.

Sasuke went to the apartment only one time before the wedding.

It was in the best side of town, the penthouse apartment in a building owned by the Uchiha. Bigger than the one he had been living in since moving out of the family manor, with a great view of the city and a south facing terrace, that was cleverly protected from the worst of the wind. Two of the rooms had been converted into home-offices, one for each of them, still leaving another two rooms available for guests. The master bedroom was large with large windows, en-suite bathroom and a spacious walk-in closet.

Sasuke was there to drop off the belongings he had wished to bring along - which weren't many – clothes taking up a substantial portion of these.

Hinata had evidently already been along to do the same, judging from the clothes already hanging in place on the right side of the closet. There had been few other items in the place so Sasuke figured she was much like him; realising that material goods could easily be replaced when you had access to the amount of wealth that they did.

He quickly filled in his clothes and placed most of the others in one of the offices. He didn't linger; the place felt empty and odd and there would be plenty of time to explore it better once they moved in. Casting a glance around the open-space kitchen-living room, Sasuke doubted he would spend much time here, regardless.

They are married in the last days of summer at an ancient shrine.

The ceremony is highly traditional and the celebrations formal. Hinata looks the perfect blushing bride, taken straight from times long passed, in first her white Shiromoku kimono and wataboshi and then in four other traditional kimonos, all more beautiful and fine than the last, that she changes in and out of during the evening.

The wedding is a meeting of dynasties and no expenses are spared. The newlyweds do not speak much to one another nor are they expected to.

Despite the entire affair having been carefully orchestrated by their parents and clan elders, both of their mothers cry tears of joy for their children. They are not sentimental women, either of them, but they both remark that the two of them are a lovely pair and how happy they are to see them wed. In general, both clans are more than pleased, with many of the stiff elders loosening up for the day, caught up in the auspicious celebration.

It's a nice wedding, all things considered, nowhere near as bad as Sasuke would have feared. Hinata seems content as well.

Their friends have fun alongside the business men, old clans and diplomats and she seems happy to sit quietly at the dais, watching the proceedings and he is thankful that his new wife is not the type of woman to insist on participating more directly in the celebrations. He imagines that her outfit is heavy and cumbersome and knows her well enough to understand that no matter if her marriage had been one of love, Hinata would not have been much on the dancefloor.

The drive from the temple to the apartment is mostly quiet. They had quietly slipped away, leaving the guests to continue celebrating, only bidding the heads of the two clans goodbye.

Both of their fathers had looked a little awkward, a sentiment shared by the newlyweds. Hinata had given her cousin a tight hug before they left and Itachi had graced Sasuke with a clap on the shoulder and a poke to the forehead.

Hinata looks extremely different in the pale blue summer dress and a grey cardigan. It almost seems wrong to see her in anything but ceremonial kimonos. Her hair is still fitted in an intricate up-do but all the decorations have been removed when they changed before leaving.

It had taken her much longer to get out of the robes than it had taken him to change from the hakama into slacks and a shirt. The wait had given him a little too much time to think about the night to come. They might be living in a modern world and while they might have had the option to opt out of the arrangement, there were still certain things expected of them.

The papers might have been signed and they may be bound in the eyes of the law and all kami but none of that mattered until they sealed the deal in the most archaic of ways.

He lets Hinata take the master bathroom, seeking out one of the guest bathrooms for his own shower. He is faster than her but decides not to broach the bedroom just yet, instead wandering to the living room. The view of the city lights is spectacular.

She is seated on the bed, waiting for him, hair still damp and robe wrapped securely around her body. She briefly meets his eyes but quickly looks away, cheeks colouring her paler-than-normal face. After a brief moments hesitation, he crosses the room to sit beside her on the bed, leaving plenty of room between them. Neither say anything for a long while.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata's soft voice cuts through the tense silence, "though this was not our own choice and though I feel… uncertain… about certain aspects of this arrangement," he looks at her, hoping that she will meet his gaze. Her eyes steadfastly stay on the floor.

"I am truly glad that it is you."

The words come in the shape of a sigh and finally, her eyes find his. Her silvery gaze is sure and he recognises the determination in them, understands what she's saying. Sasuke hopes that his eyes reveal to her that he shares her sentiment.

He allows a slight smile to find his face. Holds out a hand. She takes it gently. They agree; there are things that need to be done and neither is prepared to neglect their duties.

He stands and she follows, holds his gaze as he unbuttons his shirt, blushes when he removes it along with his trousers. Maybe she notices his hands shaking; neither of them acknowledge that hers struggle to obey when she's removing the robe.

They stare at each other then, somewhat unsure of what now to do. Sasuke realises that Hinata will never make the next move, that he has to do this. So, he steps closer and gently draws her into his arms. She's soft and warm and trembles slightly.

"Please," her whisper is almost a gasp and she struggles to get the next part out, "I-I've n-never" she swallows audibly and his heart sinks into the pits of his stomach, "be gentle?"

He doesn't want any of this and neither does she. So, he just nods, cups her burning face with his palm, "May I kiss you?" she nods, so he does.

Her lips are plumb and that first kiss is chaste, both of them testing the waters, settling their nerves and catching their breath in the moments before they take the jump.

She may be new to this but she has been kissed before, Sasuke feels that and is happy that he is not the completely first to hold her. Their kisses are gentle and he lets his thumb brush her cheekbone soothingly. Her hands settle on his shoulders.

Sasuke leads them to the bed and has Hinata lie on her side, once more wrapping his arms around her, hoping to give some degree of comfort, doesn't let either of them think too much about it and kisses her again. She seems to understand his strategy and does her best to distract him, in turn, from the inherent oddness of laying here, together.

He lets his hands glide over her body, never lingering on any intimate parts but still can't avoid feeling the curves of her body beneath his touch. She cradles his face in one hand, the other gripping his shoulder tightly and her kisses remain soft. The press of her body against his has him growing hard despite the unsettled feeling in his stomach. She stiffens when she feels it but does not let it deter her.

His own biological excitement was technically all that was needed at this point but some part of Sasuke knows that he will never forgive himself if her first sexual experience is one of pure discomfort. He may not love her like a man should his wife, but he has known Hinata for as long as he can remember and cares for her on some levels, likes what little he knows of her and respects her immensely.

He lets his lips glide from hers to her neck, hearing and feeling her gasp as he kisses the sensitive skin carefully. His hand glides from her waist to the back of thigh, massaging gently and pulling her leg slightly up to rest against his.

Carefully, he slips his hand between her legs, finding her dry. His thumb gently presses against the area where he expects to find her clitoris. After a few tries and adjustments, he is rewarded by a gasp as he finds the sensitive spot. Sasuke captures her lips again as a response. Hinata lets him caress her body and tries to let the sensation overtake her, pouring everything into the kiss.

Her breath comes out shorter and he can feel the moisture begin to emerge from between the folds of her sex. He presses a finger in slowly pulling his head back to watch her expression. She doesn't protest but winches at the sensation. It only helps a little, if nothing else it prepares her a bit for what's to come.

She stops him after a little while and just nods.

Sasuke steels himself and climbs atop of Hinata, who closes her eyes and spreads her legs a little more.

He is still hard, tries to bring himself close enough beforehand to shorten their first, mandatory coupling as much as possible. He is not a nervous man but his body is filled with anxiety as he guides himself to her entrance. It's warm and soft but the physical stimulus doesn't come near overpowering the wrongness he feels, the disgust he feels at the situation, the shame he feels, bringing this discomfort to her.

"Breathe."

He pushes in as she exhales. Hinata freezes, he sees her grimace, bite her lip hard and screw her eyes shut. It's slow going, but finally, he's in and it's almost too much, too tight to be comfortable. The base part of him is in heaven while his mind is in hell.

Sasuke lowers himself carefully to cover Hinata with his body, kissing her face in what he hopes is a soothing manner, attempting to make her relax, just a little. After a few moments of harsh breathing, her body loosens a little and he pushes the last bit in.

He thrusts slowly into her, tries to sink into the feeling, detach and let nature take its course so that it can end. He feels disgusting though, can't look at her, can't kiss her, so he just buries his face in her neck.

Her hands tentatively place themselves on his back, not really holding or caressing, but it comforts him, knowing that she understands and forgives him.

He finishes as fast as he can, leaves himself buried deep inside of her a few moments for good measure but rolls off her quickly.

Neither of them say anything for a moment; they just lie on their backs beside each other, staring at the ceiling.

She's silent as he gets up and locks himself into the bathroom. She's barely moved while he was cleaning up. He brings back a towel to clean her with or for her to clean herself with, she's not looking at him, at anything really, so after a moment's hesitation, Sasuke brings the soft cloth forward to gently clean her. Hinata's eyes slip close and for the first time, she looks like she might cry. He looks away, finishes his task mechanically, finds a hamper to leave the soiled cloth in and then finds himself left with nothing further to do.

She has hidden away under the covers and he hesitates to join her.

"Would you like me to sleep in another room?" He makes his voice soft, gentle in a way it never is, trying to convey to her that he will not be offended, that this is a moment where she is allowed to be selfish.

"This is your bed as much as mine, Sasuke-san, please don't feel obliged to seek out others for my sake." Soft and reserved as ever, her answer comes without hesitation.

Sasuke stifles a sigh and climbs into bed, lays on his back while Hinata turns her back to him.

On their wedding night, in the bed wherein they consummated the marriage, Sasuke is reminded of why, despite all the reasons that a match with Hinata was near perfect, he never felt any romantic inclinations towards the heiress himself; she was too damn polite and no matter what kind of fire he threw at her, she would remain a block of ice.

Hinata was kind, beautiful and intelligent but she would never let him see who she really was.

It wasn't a perfect solution.

It was far better than Sasuke ever would have dared hope for.

It wasn't a bad solution.


End file.
